Living in a Bus
by Marian-sweetrevenge
Summary: /40 days of Riot!/ Fic de Paramore. Pov Hayley. Ya terminado.
1. Hasta luego Nashville

**Título original: Living in a Bus…  
Disclaimer: los personajes son de la banda Paramore, sus personalidades y acciones son controladas por mí.  
Nota: Este Fic anteriormente había aparecido en un foro latinoamericano de la banda Paramore. Yo soy la autora del mismo (no vayan a creer que lo plagié y coloqué en Fanfiction) y era conocida con el nombre de usuario: Mariand'FarroxD. Empecé a escribir la historia en enero del 2010 y ya está terminada. Por ahora subiré los primeros 8 capítulos.**

Espero que les guste =)  
  
Hayley Pov.

**Capítulo I.**  
Día 1

- ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! –gritaba como una loca corriendo de un lado para otro por el pasillo.

Toqué las puertas de los cuartos de mis hermanas con desesperación.  
No puedo creerlo ¡Es hoy! ¡Gracias Dios!

- ¡Despierten! –les grité a mis hermanas. Las dos me miraron con odio en cuanto abrieron los ojos. Yo sonreí. Jaja. -¡Es hoy!

- ¡ya lo sabemos! –dijo Brittany irritada.  
- ¡Llevas 5 meses y 8 días informándonos que hoy te vas de gira! –agregó Hillary.  
- Vamos hermanitas ¡hoy es el mejor día de toda mi vida!  
- Eso mismo lo dijiste cuando te compraron tu primera guitarra, cuando compusiste tu primera canción, cuando te presentaste por primera vez en aquel asqueroso bar de la otra cuadra, cuando sacaron el primer disco ese… emm.. ¿Cómo es que se llama?  
- All we Know is falling –respondí enojada.  
- ¡Ese mismo! Continuo: cuando tu cancion esa…  
- ¡Conspiracy!  
- conspiracy la pasaron por la radio, cuando tuviste tu primer concierto…  
- ¡Cuando te hiciste novia de Josh! –gritó Hillary.  
- ¡Qué! –dije.  
- ¡Sabes que te gusta! –dijo la tontita de Brittany a la cual no sé por qué tengo por hermana.  
- ¡Terminé con él hace mucho!  
- Si para ti 3 meses es mucho…  
- ¡Cállate Brit! Voy a buscar el teléfono ¡tengo que llamar a los chicos! –dije sin ocultar mi enfermiza emoción.

Fui hasta la sala casi corriendo y tomé el teléfono, pero antes de marcar, Brittany me jaló del brazo.  
- Dime una cosa… sólo es una inocente preguntita… -dijo vacilante.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Josh besa rico?

Corrí a mi habitación mientras la niñita estúpida, ejem perdón, mi hermana me perseguía a toda velocidad; pero fui más rápida y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Llamé a todos los chicos y estaban igual de ansiosos que yo. Bueno, ¿Quién en nuestro lugar no lo estaría?  
¡Hoy nos iríamos de gira por !

Después de tanto esfuerzo y dolores de cabeza que pasamos con RIOT! Valió la pena. Todo un año con este éxito que para mí fue lo más grande de toda mi vida. Gasté voz, sudor, e incluso lágrimas con esto…

¡Y lo logramos! Ya llegamos al final:  
The Final Riot!

Woow… quién lo diría.

Desayuné con mis hermanas y mi madre hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: contarle a toda mi familia por teléfono que hoy me iría de gira. Me comunicó con unos cuantos que me querían desear suerte, yo me limitaba a decir "gracias!" y devolverle el teléfono a mi madre.

- Oye Hayley ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Brittany entrando a mi cuarto.

Yo hice como si no la hubiese escuchado y seguía mirando al techo como una autista.  
- ¡Oye! ¡tú no eres mi hermana! –exclamó.  
- Claro que si, tonta… -dije sin voltear a verla.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué no estás corriendo por la casa como una loca? ¡Ya se te fue la emoción o que! ¡hoy te vas de gira!  
- y… ¿tu irás también? –pregunté haciéndome la indiferente.  
- ¡NO!  
- ¡Já! ¡Gracias! Sólo quería escucharte decir eso, ahora si ¡largo de mi habitación!

Se fue prácticamente protestando, y si… no tuve otra opción que cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

No soy mala, sólo soy la típica hermana mayor ¿no?  
Yo en el fondo las quiero muchísimo a ambas…  
Y cuando digo en el fondo, me refiero a muy en el fondo.

Mis maletas estaban listas… y bueno, debo decir que ya estaban hechas desde el día en que me dieron la noticia de que nos iríamos de gira.

¡O Dios mío!  
¡Son las 3:20!  
Es hora de que me vaya ¡Genial! No puedo esperar a ver el auto bus… aahh… me lo imagino hermoso y muy lujoso, bastante espacioso y, lo mejor de todo ¡es que la única habitación que hay será mía! ¡Solo mía! Wii xD

Me despedí de mis hermanas, prometiéndoles que "les traería algo"… si, claro (nótese mi sarcasmo). Al salir por aquella puerta sentí una oleada de emoción, alegría, excitación… ¡No lo sé! ¡Eran miles de sentimientos que tenía en todo el cuerpo que ni siquiera sé como describirlos!

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí voltee a ver pero… ¡¿Qué? ¿Y el autobús? ¡Dónde está!  
- Mamá… ¿Qué onda con el bus? No se supone que debería estar parado justo enfrente.  
- Pues, John *el manager de la banda* me dijo que ya estaban llegando…

¡Oh! Que oportuno; mi teléfono sonó justo en ese momento.  
- ¿Qué pasó Taylor?  
- Pues… tenemos algunos inconvenientes. Creo que será mejor que te apresures y vengas a la gasolinera que está como a 2 cuadras de tu casa.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- El autobús se quedó sin combustible.  
- ¿¡Qué!  
- ¡Sólo ven hasta acá! Y no te quejes ¡a nosotros nos tocó empujarlo hasta la gasolinera!

Por mi parte estallé en carcajadas y colgué la llamada.  
- Mamá, dice Taylor que vayamos a la gasolinera que queda aquí cerca…  
Ella frunció el ceño.  
- Se quedaron sin gasolina –le dije.

No tengo idea, pero mi madre y yo nos las ingeniamos para llevar el equipaje mientras caminábamos. Al llegar, el primero en encontrarnos fue a…

- ¡John! –grité corriendo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Lo había extrañado mucho durante los últimos tres meses, pues él era como un padre para mí.  
- Hola linda… perdona por hacerte correr hasta acá; una estrella como tú no debe de hacer tales esfuerzos…  
- Vamos, no vengas con tus cumplidos otra vez…  
- ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí te extrañé.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí!  
- Y… supongo que estás emocionada ¿no?  
- ¡Claro!... oye, todavía no entiendo ¿cómo los chicos lograron empujar ESO? –dije señalando el inmenso autobús que estaba delante de nosotros.  
- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Yo creo que 11 hombres, incluyéndome, pueden mover algo de ese tamaño…  
- jaja… mmmmm… ¿cómo que 11 hombres? ¿Quiénes son los otros 5? –pregunté un poco nerviosa.  
- Además de tus chicos, *¿mis chicos?* están el ingeniero técnico, el supervisor, otros que se encargarán del sonido y blablablá… y el resto se vendrá en otro bus pero eso no importa…

¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Qué eso no importa?

¿Once hombres en ese autobusito y YO?  
¡WTF!

- ¡Ve! Los chicos están adentro.

Anonadada por la noticia de última hora que me acababan de dar me fui hasta la entrada del auto bus. Subí con mi bolso de mano y al entrar me di cuenta de que no había nadie… todo estaba muy pero muy silencioso… creo que están tramando algo… espero que no…

- ¡Hola! –me sorprendió una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Ese alguien, me tomó por los hombros y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

¡NO puede ser! Es…

- ¡JOSH! –grité y me lancé a sus brazos y ambos caímos al suelo.  
¡Dios! Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Sí habíamos mantenido contacto por internet y vía telefónica, pero no lo había visto físicamente. Y… a decir verdad, se ve tan…  
- ¡Hayles! No has cambiado en nada ¡sigues igual de chaparrita como antes!  
- Cállate –dije dándole un codazo.  
- ¿Ya recibiste la buena noticia?  
- ¿Cuál? ¿la de que conviviremos con 10 hombres más en este pequeño lugar y durante 40 días? Sí.  
- Woow… a veces creo que me lees la mente –dijo entre risas.  
- Para mí eso no es una buena noticia…  
- Mmm… Hayley...  
- ¿Sabes? Tendré que pasar más de un mes…  
- Hayley…  
- ¡no ya va! Yo sólo conviviendo con todos ustedes…  
- ¡Hey! –gritó para que yo dejara de hablar como una perica.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Por qué mejor no nos levantamos?

Ahorita es que me percaté de que seguíamos tirados yo encima de él… oohh.  
Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban ahora de un color vergonzosamente rojo.

Pero lo peor fue cuando hubo mucho silencio.  
Ese silencio que marca los indicios de que algo malo pasa… sí. Definitivamente este silencio era uno de esos.

Con nervios miré hacia arriba y me encontré, más bien, Josh y yo nos encontramos con 3 pares de ojos observándonos.

- Ooook. Creo que mejor… nos vamos y volvemos a entrar, y hacemos como que esto nunca pasó… -dijo Zack sin quitar su vista de nosotros  
- y como que nunca malpensé Esoo… -agregó Taylor.

En menos de 2 segundos, yo me coloqué en pie.  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan acá! –dije extendiendo mis brazos. Todos me abrazaron dejándome sin aire.

Woow…  
cuánto los había extrañado…

Después de despedirme de mi madre y aguantarme un par de lágrimas de tristeza por su parte… ya todo se tornó más… ¿Tranquilo? Bueno, no estoy completamente segura.

Nos pusimos todos *los 11 Yo estaba un poco incómoda, porque en ese espacio no cabíamos muy bien todos nosotros. Por fin Frank *el viejito que teníamos por chofer* encendió el autobús y puso marcha…

_Hasta luego Nashville…_


	2. Ya empezamos mal

**Capítulo II**

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de fijar mi vista en la televisión… pero ¿Qué? ¡estaba apagada! Me había quedado dormida.. diiooss. Y todo estaba prácticamente oscuro, ¿qué hora es?

Miré hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que me dijese la hora hasta que…  
- ¡¿Josh? ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?  
- Te quedaste dormida en mi hombro mientras veías la película… y preferí no moverme para que no te despertaras…

*Aaaaawww… que….. ya va ¡¿qué?*

- mmm… -imagínense lo sonrojada que estaba!- ¿y qué hora es?  
- Las 9:00 pm.  
- Y ¿dónde están los otros chicos?...

- ¡Hayley! ¡por fin! Ya parecías la bella durmiente –dijo Zack *y hablando del rey de Roma...*

Apenas oí la voz de Zack me levanté y me puse de pie.  
- Se nota que te gusto la película –dijo Taylor con sarcasmo.  
- Eeehh bueno… de por sí yo ya tenía sueño… -*que excusa tan estúpida…*- mmm… bueno, ¿dónde dormiré? –le pregunté a John cuando se aproximo hacia nosotros.

* ¡Que sea en el cuarto principal, Que sea en el cuarto principal! ¡por favor, por favor, por…*  
- Aquí. –dijo señalando un pequeño cubículo el cual no se cómo entra una persona de tamaño normal –en la de arriba; los chicos ya ocuparon las demás.  
- De acuerdo… -dije.

"De acuerdo…"

Ya empezamos mal.

Día 2

- ¡JEREMY! ¡SAL DEL BAÑO! –gritaba tocándole la puerta con desesperación.  
- Un momento. –dijo.

Esperé sólo un minuto, pero definitivamente mi vejiga no aguantaría mucho…  
- ¡JEREMY!  
- ¡¿Qué?  
- ¡SAL DEL MALDITO BAÑO!  
- Pero…  
- ¡AHORA MISMO!

Jeremy abrió la puerta de inmediato mientras se peinaba la barbita de chiva que se había dejado.  
- Un momento… ¿Todo este tiempo TE ESTUVISTE AFEITANDO?  
- ¡¿Qué? La perfección toma su tiempo.

Rodeé los ojos y me metí al baño.

Bueno, por ahora sólo había tenido problemas con el maldito cubículo en el que me tocaba dormir y con el baño…

… Y sinceramente; creo que esto es sólo el comienzo.

10:15 am.

Primer día de ensayo ¡Y NO estoy lista! Todos están esperándome en el escenario ¡y yo aquí metida en el camerino viendo que hago con mi vida!

¿Por qué justo hoy no me siento lista? ¡Qué me pasa! es sólo el primer día de ensayo, no hay por qué asustarse… ¿o sí?  
Malditos nervios.

*¡Suficiente! Hayley, cálmate… respira hondo* me repetía a mí misma.

Salí del camerino y fui corriendo hasta el escenario en el que desde hace media hora yo ya debía estar. Los pasillos formaban un gran laberinto; me perdí un par de veces tanto que hasta sentí que andaba en círculos. En uno de los miles de pasillos me encontré con un viejito y sin dudar me detuve a preguntarle.  
- Disculpe señor ¿Dónde está la puerta que me lleva al escenario 2?  
- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién me habla?  
- Mmm… yo… por aquí. –dije en voz más alta. El anciano volteó y me miró.  
- A hola hija…  
- Hola ¿De casualidad usted sabe dónde está la puerta que me lleva al escenario 2?  
- ¿Cómo te llamas hija? –preguntó el anciano.  
- Hayley Williams… ¿Me podría decir dónde…  
- Mucho gusto… -dijo dándome la mano- yo me llamo… ¿Cómo me llamo?

Me fijé en el gafete que llevaba en su camisa y dije…  
- ¿Ronald Coleman?  
- ¡Cómo sabes mi nombre! ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Acaso eres una terrorista ¡?  
- ¡NO no! Yo solo…  
- ¡VETE DE MI PAÍS! ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Corrí de aquel viejo loco con el cual perdí mi tiempo; entré por unas cuantas puertas hasta que al fin llegué al bendito escenario.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó John acercándose.  
- ¿Con que te perdiste? ¿no? –preguntó Zack.  
- Si… -admití.  
- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder ¡Ve con los chicos y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer!  
- Ok.

- ¿Cómo van? ¿Hicieron algo antes de que yo llegara? –pregunté sentándoem en el suelo a un lado de la batería.  
- No –dijeron los 4 en coro.  
- Pero ¿ni siquiera el intro?  
- Tenemos un par de propuestas… -comenzó Jeremy- pero ninguna nos convence. El ritmo no encaja con…  
- ¡Son un asco! –concluyó Zack.  
- Mmm… bueno, para empezar ¿Con cuál canción abriremos el show?  
- Born for this –masculló Josh. Me le quedé viendo y pude notar que algo en su rostro era diferente; una pizca de tristeza se asomaba por sus ojos…  
- Exelente –dije- Ahora…

Me quedé callada unos cuantos segundos.  
- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Taylor.  
- ¡No lo sé! No-no tengo idea… estoy en blanco. Más bien, estoy… nerviosa…  
- ¿TU? ¿Nerviosa? –preguntó Zack. Pocos segundos más tarde todos estallaron en carcajadas.  
- ¡Vamos Hayley! Te has presentado frente a un gran público cientos de veces ¡no puede ser que sigas con eso! –dijo Jere dándome un par de palmadas en el hombro.  
- Es que… no sé chicos. Esto es diferente. No es como otro concierto… esto es el final de RIOt! El final de todo nuestro trabajo…  
- Sabes bien que no es el final –interrumpió Jeremy.  
- Pero… no sé. Bueno ya ¡a trabajar! ¡tenemos que hacer el mejor intro de todos los tiempos!  
- Ok –dijeron los chicos.  
- Pero… ¡ESPÉRENME! –grité.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó Taylor.  
- Necesito ir al baño.  
- Ok, ¡pero no te pierdas esta vez! –dijo Zack.

Caminé hasta el baño, esta ocasión memorizándome bien los pasillos por los que pasaba para no perderme cuando regrese. Giré la manilla del baño y al entrar me empapé la cara con el fin de quitarme todo esos nervios que cargaba a cuestas. Inhalé y exhalé unas cuantas veces.

Observé mi reloj el cual marcaba las 11:01.

La presión me carcomía por dentro. Definitivamente éste no sería mi día.

Decidí cantar algunas partes de Born for this para ir afinando mi voz. Por los oídos de cualquiera seguro que sonaría bien, pero nadie me conoce como yo misma como para saber que algo andaba mal. La energía que transmitía estaba totalmente apagada… nada de entusiasmo se notaba en ésta. Nada.

Bueno, quizás y todo era cosa mía… no?  
Creo que es normal que uno siempre ponga un pero cuando tiene la autoestima por los suelos.

Al salir del baño me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme con…  
- Josh, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Mmm… estaba… caminando… -dijo con la mirada perdida en el infinito y más allá.  
- ¿Caminando? –pregunté enarcando una ceja.  
- … Si…  
- Josh…  
- Bueno…  
- ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
- hay algo que… -se quedó callado.  
- hay algo… ¿qué?  
- La cosa es que…

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon corriendo en dirección hacia nosotros.  
- ¡VAYANSE MALDITOS TERRORISTAS! ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS! –gritó el viejo loco con el que me había encontrado hace unos minutos.  
- ¡Corre! –le dije a Josh.  
- ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Echamos los dos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos. Pero ¡¿Qué onda con ese viejo? ¡Justo en el momento más inoportuno!

Llegamos al escenario cansados y jadeando por falta de aire.  
- Que… ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Josh.  
- Ni… idea. –respondí quitándome el sudor de la frente.

Las horas se fueron volando y nosotros no logramos ni hacer el intro ¡Nada! Todo un día entero perdido. Las cosas no funcionaban; ninguno de nosotros encajaba. Fueron más las discusiones que tuvimos que cualquier otra cosa.

Woow… que día.

En la noche mi mamá llamó para saber como estaba y que tal me había ido. Bla bla bla…  
Cuando las luces se apagaron y todos se fueron a dormir, yo seguí despierta pensando en las mil cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza. Minutos más tarde tomé mi guitarra y me encerré en el baño.

Me puse a tocar cualquier loquera que se me ocurriese. En mi mente mezclé palabras que me llegaban de repente y las fui anotando en una pequeña libreta. Y en 45 minutos, ya había compuesto una canción. Woow, esta vez creo que rompí mi propio record. Aunque, para mí, esto no era como tal una canción; sólo era unas cuantas palabras que me habían llegado de repente a la cabeza las cuales acompañé con la guitarra…

Oh… bueno…  
Sí era una canción de todos modos.

Me sobresalté al ver la que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta del baño.

- ¡Hayley! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un soñoliento Taylor mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
- Mmm… nada. ¿Qué hace tú aquí?  
- Puse mi despertador a las 3 de la mañana.  
- ¿Para qué rayos pones tu despertador a las 3 de la mañana?  
- Para venir a hacer mis necesidades.  
- ¡¿A las 3 de la mañana?  
- si… -dijo con indiferencia.  
- Eres raro…  
- ¿Compones una canción? –pregunto al percatarse de que llevaba conmigo la guitarra.  
- Mas o menos… algo así. Creo…

Taylor agarró la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:  
- I'm going away for a while… we all learn to make mistakes… blablablá… I'm just one of those ghosts… blablabla… they echo me in circles. ¡Woow! ¡es genial!  
- ¡ni siquiera la leiste completa!  
- ¡Ya sé! Pero todas tus canciones son geniales ¡y está claro que esta también debe de serlo! ¡woow, me sorprendes!  
- Gracias…  
- y… ¿A quién va dedicada esta canción señorita Williams? –dijo con voz de aeromoza xD.  
- Pues… no sé. Expresa cómo me siento en éstos momentos… sólo eso.

"Sólo eso…"

Ni siquiera logré engañarme a mí misma.


	3. Golpe bajo

**Capítulo III.**

Día 3

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente pude sentir una extraña sensación… no sé… algo así como una corazonada.

Desde el fondo de mi ser presentía que éste día sería fantástico… o por lo menos mejor que el anterior.

*Mente positiva Hayley, mente positiva* me decía a mí misma.

- ¡Auch! –dije al golpearme con el techo del pequeño cubículo en el que me tocaba dormir. Bueno ¡eso no cuenta! Este nuevo día sería mejor, pase lo que pase.

Fui a desayunar con la ganas de comer algo delicioso como un cruasán o algo por el estilo…  
- ¿Qué hay de desayuno? –pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Cereal –respondió Jere arrojándome la caja de esas estúpidas hojuelas de maíz tostado.

*¡Mente positiva!* recordé.

…

11:52 am.

Segundo y último día de ensayo. Eso me tenía los nervios a millón. Tanto así, que de repente mientras practicábamos Born for this me dió un terrible dolor de vientre, tan fuerte que tuve que dejar de cantar y tirarme en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hayley? –pregunto Zack.  
- Nada… sólo me duele el vientre… -respondí y luego respiré hondo- ¡auch!  
- ¿Por qué no tomamos una pausa? –sugirió Josh.  
- Si eso sería… -hice una pausa- ¡un momento! –dije poniendo los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué fecha estamos?  
- 7 de Julio, ¿por qué preguntas? –habló Taylor.  
- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Luego corrí como una loca hacia los baños.

Está bien…  
Éste día definitivamente no sería el mejor. Pero es sólo porque "estoy en mis días"  
… eso era lo que me faltaba.

¡Lo bueno fue que ya terminamos todo! El intro y el setlist están preparados. Todo perfecto para mañana, nuestro primer concierto de la gira que se realizará en San Diego, de ahí iríamos a Los Ángeles, después un largo viaje a Seattle, otro viajesote a New York y por último Chicago.

5:20 pm.

- Tienes… ¿un dos? –preguntó Jeremy.  
- Mmm… no. A pescar.

Luego del trabajo duro nos encontrábamos en el autobús jugando cartas.

- Zack… ¿tienes un 6?  
- A pescar…  
- ¡Ash! Estúpido juego –se quejó Jere.  
- Hey ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está Josh?  
- Está en el baño… creo. –dijo Taylor.  
- ¿por qué está así?  
- ¿Así cómo? –preguntó Zack mientras tomaba un sorbo de redbull.  
- Pues… no sé. Lo he notado extraño últimamente.  
- ¿Y no has hablado con él?  
- No… ¿y por qué no hablas tú con él? ¡eres su hermano!  
- ¿Y qué? ¡Háblale tú!  
- Tu eres su ex novia –agregó Taylor.  
- ¡Uich! ¿Pueden… sólo ¡dejarlo hasta ahí! Saben bien que lo nuestro ya llegó a su fin –dije con la cabeza baja. Pues, sinceramente me sentía apenada y arrepentida ¿cómo pude haber sido yo quien terminara con él?  
- Hayley…  
- Ya Taylor… no me vengas con sermones…  
- Hay…  
- ¡Ya! ¿Saben qué? ¡yo misma hablaré con él! –dijé un tanto molesta parándome del asiento.  
- Hayley –dijo Jeremy tomándome por el brazo- te recomiendo que le bajes a esos humos…

Suspiré.  
- Ok –dije con calma.

Nunca me imaginé que esto le afectaría tanto. Ni que hubiésemos permanecido toda una vida juntos; pero, a decir verdad, creo que dos años son más que suficientes como para que una relación madurara y se fortaleciera; claro… la falta de comunicación, ni la desconfianza y mucho menos la infidelidad fueron parte de nuestros problemas. Miles de cosas nos pasaron en el transcurso de esos dos años; como la navidad antepasada… diría que fue una de las mejores navidades de todas y la pasada… mmm… bueno, a excepción de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos… se podría decir que fue casi perfecta.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, la causante de que todo llegase a su fin… fui yo. Pero ¿Qué más se podría esperar de mí? … Vamos, la relación más duradera que tuve fue de 3 meses con Jimmy Hank, EN EL JARDÍN DE NIÑOS. Y ¿cómo iba a saber yo que mis promesas nunca durarían para siempre? No soy buena para tomar decisiones ¡ni siquiera me decido que marca de detergente comprar cuando voy al supermercado!

Woow, ahora es que me acuerdo la razón por la cual escribí "Teenagers"…

Por mucho que lo deseara en estos momentos, no podía huir de este embrollo.  
Pues las cosas no se arreglarían solas.

Justo antes de tocar la pequeña puerta del baño, Josh salió topándose sorpresivamente conmigo.

- Hola –dijo de pasada.  
- Perdón –dije automáticamente. El me observó un tanto confundido y alzo una ceja.  
- Perdón por… por haberte hecho daño…  
- Aaahh, eso…  
- Lo siento… se que con un simple perdón no arreglaré las cosas. –dije con la mirada baja.  
- Dos años no se olvidan fácilmente  
- No-no… no te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides… -dije volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos- además… no creas que para mí esos dos valiosos años fueron un desperdicio –callé por unos segundos esperando a que él comentara algo, pero al ver cómo me miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, opté por continuar con mi "discurso" - ¿recuerdas la navidad pasada?  
- Si…  
- ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos con mi familia, tu hermano y los otros chicos?  
- sí, fue excelente –dijo con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borro de su rostro- … a excepción de esa discusión que tuvimos.  
- Vamos… fue una mini-discusión.  
- Me arrojaste una secadora.  
- Ohh… si, eso… disculpame… al fin y al cabo aprendí mi lección.  
- ¿Cuál? ¿no arrojarme más secadoras? –sugirió sonriente.  
- Mmm… iba a decir que debería pensar dos veces antes de tomar decisiones importantes; pero lo que mencionaste está mejor –bromeé. Los dos reímos.  
- Ahora se lo que nunca te regalaría en navidad...  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Una secadora. No pienso arriesgarme. xD

Luego de un prolongado silencio Josh habló:  
- Eso significa… ¿Qué te arrepientes? –preguntó Josh.  
- … Si –respondí al cabo de unos segundos.  
- ¿Y pretendes volver y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado?  
- Supongo...  
- Pues… esta vez perdona por decepcionarte... Adiós, voy a dormir. –dijo con un tono frío y triste al mismo tiempo.

*Golpe bajo*  
Eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba.


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo IV.**

Los chicos (sin contar a Josh) le pidieron al chofer que se detuviera unos minutos para bajar a un Starbucks cercano. Yo no quise ir con ellos, tan solo pensar en café me recordaba a…  
Ay no… soy un caso perdido.

Por otro lado, yo seguía pensando en mi pequeño cubículo -el cual quedaba justo arriba del de Josh… - viendo al techo todavía en estado de shock. ¿Qué le pico a Josh?  
Por mucho que me duela decirlo, esto es mi culpa. Definitivamente me merezco su rechazo. ¿Qué más obtendría después de lo que le hice? ¿Una cesta de dulces con globos y un conejito de felpa que cuando le presiones la barriguita diga: ¡Feliz reconciliación! …  
Mmm… ¡NOOO!

*¡¿Acaso no fue asombroso este día?*

El sarcasmo no era necesario ¬¬ Le recriminé a mi cerebro. Supongo que lo mejor será dejar de darle importancia a esas "corazonadas"… Nunca tienen razón.

Bueno… mañana será otro día.

Día 4

No había dormido más de 5 horas aquella noche. El remordimiento me había estado acechando de tal forma que lo único que pude hacer para pasar el tiempo era colocarme los audífonos y escuchar música de mi ipod, y justamente cuando mis párpados se estaban agotando y decidieron ceder al sueño escuché las voz de Zac cercana a mi oído.  
- Hayley, hey… ¡2 y media de la tarde, despierta! –yo me tapé con las sábanas haciendo caso omiso a su comentario –hayley tenemos que ir al escenario… es hoy ¡el concierto!

¡ES HOY!  
De un brinco caí al suelo y corrí al baño.

- Toma hayley –dijo Zac dándome un gran sándwich y una bebida energética –te compre esto.  
- Gracias, eres el mejor. – Agarré el sándwich y la bebida y fui a arreglarme ¡estaba más que retrasada! No me quedó otra alternativa que comer y cambiarme de ropa al mismo tiempo. Me quité la parte superior de mi pijama y en ese instante escuché la manilla de la puerta girar y apenas se abrió le tiré a Zac el rollo de papel higiénico a la cara.  
- ¡Zac, me estoy cambiando!  
- No te veo, no te veo… –dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano.  
- Entonces ¿Qué me quieres decir?  
- Que por la comida me debes 10$  
- OK ¡vete!

Después de ponerme presentable, bajé del bus y corrí como un rayo hacia los camerinos del escenario. A John casi le daba un ataque cuando me vio llegar tarde… como siempre. Hicimos unas breves pruebas de sonido y luego regresamos a los camerinos para que dejaran a los fans entrar al escenario para que fuesen tomando sus puestos.

Estaba nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación.  
- Que onda Taylor –saludé al verlo entrar al camerino.  
- Hola. Mira, John me manda a decirte que empezamos en menos de 20 minutos.  
- Ok, y Josh? –pregunté de pasada.  
- Mmm… está, bien. Supongo –dijo confundido- y tu?  
- ¿Yo? Yo, emm… bien bien, ¡excelente! Lista, preparada, ansiosa ¡perfecta! ¿y cómo no iba de sentirme así? Es nuestro primer concierto de la gira, es como nuestro cumpleaños, merece que me sienta feliz. Feliz, así me siento ¡feliz! Dentro de poco saldremos ahí, tocaremos asombroso y todo saldrá bien, a menos de que me caiga, se me olvide la letra, les pase algo a ustedes o quizá un meteorito, un terremoto o cualquier otra catástrofe natural nos mate a todos ¿no? Y así las cosas no…no… jaja –ahora es que me di cuenta que mis nervios me traicionaron al momento de decir todo eso tan rápidamente.

Taylor estaba en shock sin siquiera parpadear.  
- _¡Buhia!_ -dije con una "sonrisa" de oreja a oreja.  
- Claaaaroo. Como digas…  
Dicho esto, Taylor salió del camerino bastante desconcertado por mi reacción. Supongo.

¡Oh no! Sólo faltan 8 minutos.  
¡8 MISERABLES MINUTOS!

¡VOY A MORIR!

- Hayley ven, ya es hora –dijo una de las encargadas en coordinar todo el show o algo así. Me llevó tras bambalinas e hice respiraciones profundas. Calenté un poco y mi corazón casi estalla al escuchar la guitarra de… Josh… que abre el intro. Luego la guitarra de Taylor, el bajo de Jere y la Batería de Zac. Los gritos del público eran más fuertes a medida de que los segundos pasaban.

Ya es hora.

… Y apenas vi a los fans; los nervios se fueron por completo.

Dos horas después el concierto terminó y todos nos fuimos a un salón de fiesta que John había reservado para celebrar la apertura de la gira. Abrieron una botella de Champagne y brindamos.

- ¡Oye hayley! Que genial estuvo el show ¡¿no lo crees? –dijo Jeremy abrazándome con fuerza.  
- ¡Si, fue genial! –respondí sonriente pues, a decir verdad, nunca esperé que el concierto nos resultara tan… ¡Increíble!

Después de que Jere me soltó Zac corrió en mi dirección a cargarme como a un saco de papas.  
- ¡HAYLEY! ¡FUE PERFECTO!  
- ¡Si! –conincidí.  
- ¡EL MEJOR DÍA DE TODOS!

Huh… en eso no estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

Después de todo la fiesta no estuvo nada mal, aunque lo malo es que los presentes eran todos esos que trabajaron para que el show fuese perfecto, por lo tanto los chicos y yo éramos los únicos jóvenes. Todos salimos sobrios del salón, a excepción de Taylor que se pasó un poquito de copas. Nuestro querido manager John nos premió dejándonos que por esta noche nos quedáramos en un hotel en vez de ese incómodo autobús ¡por fin, dormiré una cama decente!

Fuimos a miles de los hoteles más cercanos y ninguno tenía habitaciones disponibles. Ya era la 1:40am y estábamos más que agotados. John se bajó en el último hotel y nosotros nos quedamos esperando en el bus.

- Oigan, creo que debemos encerrar a Taylor en el baño… -sugirió Zac al momento en que se sentó a mi lado.  
- ¿Por qué?

En ese instante Taylor pasó enfrente de ambos bailando de la forma más rara que haya visto  
- ¡We are the champions, my friend!...

- Mejor lo encierro – masculló Zac y tomó a Taylor, se fue y segundos más tarde regresó a sentarse a mi lado otra vez- Listo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA…! ¡QUE BONITA ES ESTA VIDA! –gritó Taylor desde el baño.  
- No dejes que tome otra vez –le dijé; no, más bien: le ordéne.  
- Ok.  
- Nunca lo había visto tan ebrio…  
- En mi fiesta del año pasado estuvo peor.  
- Oh… cierto. Pobre Sara…  
- No fue para tanto.  
- Déjame decirte que te vomiten encima no es nada agradable.

Los pasos de John se escucharon al entrar al bus, y él llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, eso sólo quería decir…  
- ¡¿Nos encontraste habitaciones? –pregunté emocionada.  
- SI… pero no.  
- ¿¡Cómo que "si pero no"!  
- Pues… sólo hay disponibles tres habitaciones.  
- ¡Perfecto! Una para mí y dos para el resto de ustedes ¿no?  
- No. Una de las habitaciones es para cuatro personas y las otras dos son para tres. Entonces, tu dormirías con los chicos y…  
- ¡OK NO IMPORTA! ¡sólo quiero dormir!

John se dirigió a recepción y tomó Las tarjetas de las habitaciones. Yo bajé del autobús y agarré mis maletas.

No nos quedó otra opción que aceptar la última oferta de John: pasar la noche los 5 en una habitación de 4. A alguien le tocaría dormir en el sofá, y ese alguien definitivamente no sería yo. Ahora que lo pienso, Taylor debería haberse quedado en el bus; de todos modos ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de lo ebrio que estaba.

Al entrar a nuestra "suite" tiré mi equipaje en un rincón y me senté en uno de los muebles. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Charlamos acerca del concierto pero Josh evitaba a toda costa dirigirme la palabra, hasta que en una oportunidad se retiró al baño sin decir nada.

- Hayley –susurró Zac a mi oído.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No quiero entrometerme, pero, deberías hablar con él… otra vez.  
- Pero… -intenté protestar.  
- ¡No Hayley! En algún momento tendrán que terminar con todo ese rencor –reclamó con firmeza. Aún seguíamos hablando en susurros.  
- Zac, ya conversé con él y…  
- ¡Hey! –Interrumpió- ¡Me debes 10$!  
- ¿¡Y eso qué!  
- ¡No me hagas enojar Hayley! –advirtió molesto.  
- Zac no…

Sin previo aviso Zac me volvió a tomar como un saco de papas. Yo protestaba y goleaba su espalda con mis puños. El me ignoraba y continuó avanzando. Jere y Taylor –que seguía ebrio- no hacían nada para detener a Zac. El grandote me tumbó en el suelo y me acorraló contra una puerta a mi espalda, dejándome sin escapatoria.  
- ¡Zac! ¿Qué diablos haces?  
- ¡Entrarás al baño y arreglarás las cosas con mi hermano ¿ok?

La puerta se abrió y Zac me empujó adentro. Giré y vi a Josh que tenía la misma mirada sorprendida que yo. Forcejé con el picaporte pero nada; estaba cerrada con llave.  
Bruscamente, la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros y la cabeza de Zac se asomó, y exclamó  
- ¡Me sigues debiendo 10 dólares! –y cerró de un golpe.

*¿Pero qué demonios?*

- ¿Qué le pasa a Zac?  
Su voz captó mi atención y volteé a mirarlo.  
- Pues, si lo supiese creo que no estaría aquí –respondí un poco molesta.  
Josh enarco una ceja y luego me observó desafiante.

Suspiré.  
- Está bien… - tomé aliento- Zac quiere que nos reconciliemos –un segundo de silencio- ¡no como tú piensas! Lo que quiere es que dejemos toda esta estupidez, él está harto…  
- Al igual que yo – masculló Josh con voz queda.  
- …Ya somos dos –coincidí.  
- Entonces…

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos mirando a la nada. ¡No sabía que responderle!

- Josh  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos?  
- Si –respondió de inmediato con una dulce sonrisa. Yo también sonreí.  
- Espera, me refiero que si recuerdas los buenos tiempos… antes de eso.  
- Oh, quieres decir… antes de, lo de ambos ¿no? -preguntó apoyándose en la pared del baño y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo.  
- Exacto…  
- Si, si lo recuerdo –respondió con otra sonrisa para mi sorpresa.  
- ¿No quisieras revivirlos nuevamente? Es decir…  
- ¿Amigos? –interrumpió extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de que la estrechara.  
Woow. No pensé que fuese tan condescendiente. Quizá y el también quiere lo mismo para los dos ¿no?

En señal de aceptación, estreché su mano con afecto y sonreímos.

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho los últimos tres meses que no nos habíamos visto, de música, de nuevos proyectos, etc. Bromeábamos entre nosotros, decíamos chistes, y hasta que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Le pedí la hora a Josh, su reloj indicaban las 2:48 am. El tiempo había pasado volando. Creo que ya era hora de salir de aquí.

- ¡Zac! –grité tocando la puerta- ¡ZAC! ¡Abre la puerta!

Seguía pegándole a la puerta y hasta le di unas cuantas patadas pero al parecer nadie estaba. Supongo.  
- Creo que se fueron sin nosotros –opinó Josh a mis espaldas.  
- Puede que sí estén ahí, pero tal vez no nos escuchen.

Tomé aire y volví a gritar  
- ¡Alguien que nos deje salir! ¡Por favor!

En un acto violento se abrió la puerta y Taylor vomitó ¡EN MÍ!

- ¡TAYLOR!

- Perdóname Hayley.  
- ¡YA OK! ¡TE PERDONO! –respondí alterada- extrañaré esa blusa… -murmuré haciendo un puchero.  
- No era para tanto, me la hubieses dado y yo mismo te la lavaba.  
- No. Lo mejor fue botarla, créeme.

- Hey ¿dónde está Zac? –preguntó Josh mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.  
- Salió –contestó Jeremy.  
- ¿Para qué Salió? ¡Son casi las 3 de la mañana!

Un ruido se escuchó cerca de la entrada y luego Zac entrón con 2 cajas de cervezas.  
- ¿Cervezas? ¿Para qué? –pregunté confundida.  
- ¡Oh! ¡Eres el mejor Zac! – dijo Jeremy dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
- ¿Dónde conseguiste las cervezas? –pregunté.  
- Tengo contactos… -respondió con una sonrisa pícara.  
- ¡GENIAL! –gritó Taylor.  
Definitivamente, esos chicos están locos.

- Dale Hayley sólo será una ¿sí? –dijo con ojos de gatito bonito. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Todos tomaron una botella y tomaban la cerveza como si fuese agua. Por mi parte yo me rehusaba. Pero…  
*Vamos, sólo será una*

Mmm… de todos modos; tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no?  
**  
**


	5. Una resaca memorable

**Capítulo V**

Día 5

Unas punzadas horribles hicieron que abandonara mi sueño y abriera los ojos. Los rayos del sol entraban por la venta de una forma que me cegaban la vista. Me senté perezosamente en la cama y me froté los ojos y la cara. Mi reloj de muñeca indicaba las 11:20 de la mañana. Volteé mi mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama en la que me había quedado dormida y ahí estaba Taylor dormido profundamente ¿¡semidesnudo!

O Por Dios…  
Observé que yo aún seguía con la ropa que usé ayer. Suspiré.

Miré a mí alrededor; las cortinas estaban tiradas, había comida en el suelo y al parecer yo era la única que parecía "normal" pero el dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca me estaba matando. Me paré fijándome bien en donde pisaba y el olor a café que provenía de la cocina me llamó la atención. Parece que no soy la única despierta.

- Buen día Hayley –dijo Jeremy sonriente que se encontraba preparándose una taza de café.  
- Buen día… auch –dije apoyando la mano en mi cabeza.  
- ¿Quieres una pastilla u otra cosa? Créeme, no eres la única con resaca.  
- Una pastilla sería bueno.  
Jere me entregó una caja y un vaso con agua.  
- Oye, iré a despertar a Zac. John me dijo que dentro de 2 horas debemos irnos.

Jere se fue al otro cuarto mientras yo tomé mi pastilla. En ese momento Josh apareció en la sala con una mano en la frente y una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro.  
- Buen día. ¿Te ofrezco una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?  
- Si, gracias –respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó- aunque francamente, no creo que me sirva de mucha ayuda. Este dolor me está matando.  
De todas formas, le di la caja de pastillas a Josh y el tomó 3 de éstas de un solo trago.  
- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche? –le pregunte. Por más esfuerzo que había hecho, yo no recordaba absolutamente nada.  
- Pues, tengo algunas imágenes en la mente. Recuerdo que Jere me mojó con un balde de agua fría, recuerdo… ¿un pescado? –dijo confundido- ¡ah! Y recuerdo que Taylor y tu estaban compitiendo por quién tomaba más cervezas –lo último le causó gracia.

*Ok, se supone que iba a tomar sólo UNA*

- Buenos días chicos –dijo Zac que iba llegando junto con Jeremy.  
- Hola Zac –saludé.  
- ¡Anoche fue GENIAL! Wow… Hayley, no conocía ese lado de ti.  
- ¡Qué! ¿Qué hice ayer? –pregunté asustada.  
- Tomaste más de lo que debías, y luego te fuiste con el conserje del hotel.  
- ¡QUÉ!  
- jaja ¡era broma!  
Suspiré aliviada.

- Ahorita voy a despertar a Taylor –dijo Zac tomando un poco de café.  
- no seas malo. El pobre necesita dormir un poco más.  
- Es que necesito mi ropa interior de vuelta  
- ¿Qué? –pregunto Josh.  
- Es que desperté esta mañana y pude notar que llevo puestos los calzones de York; así que supongo que él tiene los míos.

Jere, Josh y yo reímos.

Zac tomó su taza de café y se retiró de la cocina.  
- Oye Josh ¿Por qué ayer me caíste a golpes con un pescado? –preguntó Jeremy.  
-¿De qué rayos ha…? Oh… ¡Por eso es que recuerdo un pescado!  
Un grito de dolor salió del cuarto. Zac salió corriendo al igual que Taylor que estaba empapado de café. Pobrecito.  
- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ZAC! –gritó Taylor sacudiendo las gotas de café que corrían por su cuerpo.  
- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡ya era hora de que me pagaras todas las bromas que me hiciste! –dijo Zac entre risas- ahora, devuélveme mis bóxers.  
- OK. Permíteme ir al baño, darme una ducha y te los doy.

…

- …Yo siento lástima por las personas que les toque limpiar nuestra habitación –comentó Jeremy mientras caminábamos todos por el pasillo del hotel con nuestras maletas.

Ahorita teníamos que partir hacia Los Ángeles y haríamos tres presentaciones y otras entrevistas a estaciones de radio y quizá ¡iríamos a Disneylandia!  
Genial.

6:00pm.

Ya estábamos en pleno viaje. John, nuestro manager, hacia llamadas telefónicas; Zac y Josh estaban en frente de mi viendo una película, mientras yo estaba sentada en un mueble viendo a través de la ventana. Afuera llovía y las nubes cubrían todo el cielo.

Taylor se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.  
- Oye, estuve inventando unas cosas con mi guitarra y ya saqué una melodía para tu canción  
- ¿Cuál?  
- La que me mostraste la otra vez en el baño. Tu ya hiciste la melodía principal, y yo le puedo agregar una segunda guitarra. Créeme ¡suena fantástico!  
- Oh, genial Taylor.  
- ¿Quisieras que te la enseñe?  
Iba a responderle que en este momento no, ya que no tenía ganas, pero Josh interrumpió.  
- ¿De qué canción hablan?  
- Una nueva, la escribió Hayley hace poco –le respondió Taylor.  
- ¿Nos la enseñas Hayley? –preguntó Josh con una sonrisa. No quería decirle que no, pero ahorita no me apetecía cantar.  
- Mañana se las muestro –les dije.  
- Ok –aceptó Josh y regresó a ver la televisión.

Acababa de terminar de hablar con mi mama por teléfono, ella me contó que todos estaban bien por allá y yo la puse al tanto de todos los acontecimientos recientes, excepto de lo que pasó con Josh y la borrachera… obviamente.

Cenamos cereal, como siempre, y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Día 6

Desperté temprano. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Yá estábamos en Los Ángeles.

Desayuné cereal, otra vez, con Jere que también se encontraba despierto y le enseñé la canción que había compuesto.

Alrededor de las 10 9 los demás ya se habían levantado así que Taylor y yo tocamos juntos la misma canción.  
- …Y ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Zac.  
Yo aún no le había puesto nombre.  
- Misguided Ghosts –respondió Taylor. Yo lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Admite que es un buen nombre –dijo en su defensa.  
Tiene razón. Es un buen nombre.  
- De acuerdo, a mí también me gusta –acepté.

El día transcurrió rápido.  
Ensayamos y luego hicimos el show. Estuvo excelente.

Luego regresamos al autobús, jugamos videojuegos y nos fuimos a dormir como a las 8pm. Primero, porque estábamos exhaustos, y segundo, porque mañana tendríamos una entrevista en una estación de radio y nos tocaría despertarnos temprano.

Día 7

Despertamos todos a primera hora de la mañana, comimos y nos arreglamos. Nos dirigimos hasta la estación de radio y saludamos al conductor.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos –dijo el hombre de forma cordial- estaremos al aire en 2 minutos. Prepárense.  
Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y el señor comenzó en abrir el programa.  
- …Bueno, y hablando de bandas asombrosas; ayer les prometimos una entrevista con los miembros de una banda de rock grandiosa y exitosa. Así que aquí me encuentro con Hayley, Jeremy, Zac, Taylor y Josh de Paramore. Mucho gusto chicos.  
- Hola –saludé. Los demás chicos también lo hicieron.  
- Bienvenidos a _ (el programa de radio) Muchos de los que nos están escuchando en éste momento son mega Fans de ustedes y de seguro los van a ver en el concierto que ofrecerán hoy aquí en Los Ángeles. Cuéntenme… ¿Cómo se sienten con ésta gira que están haciendo: The Final Riot!

Jeremy fue quien contesto:  
- Estamos muy entusiasmados con esta gira, y mucho más ahora porque gracias a nuestro último álbum Riot! Hemos ganado cientos de fans nuevos a quienes les gusta nuestra música…  
- Y me dijeron que los tres shows que harán aquí están llenos, me refiero, a que ¡todas las entradas están agotadas! Wow chicos…  
- Pues yo también me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso, ya que nunca me pasó por la cabeza que nos fuese tan bien con Riot! Y les aseguro que los shows de la girá estarán geniales, ya hicimos el primero en San Diego y ya empezamos el segundo show, aquí en L.A. –dijo Zac.

Las mismas preguntas cotidianas y comunes siguieron en el estudio, hasta que el conductor del programa se le ocurrió tocar otro tema…

- … Quizá les paresca extraño que hable de esto, pero muchos fans nos pidieron por la mensajería de texto que les hiciera algunas preguntas en relación a un tema en especial.  
Yo fruncí el seño cuando el conductor nos observó rápidamente a mí y a Josh.  
Oh oh  
- " Han corrido rumores de ustedes dos chicos, Hayley y Josh. Como muchos saben, ustedes mantuvieron una relación desde hace 2 años atrás, pero… hay un rumor que dicen por ahí… que ustedes ya no son pareja ¿eso es cierto?

¡OH OH!

¿Qué respondo?

- Si. Es cierto… -dijo Josh con algo más que tristeza en el rostro. *No puede ser* eso me hizo sentir muy mal. El locutor se sorprendió – "Hayley y yo terminamos hace unos meses.  
- Oh, chicos… ah, lamento dejarlos hasta aquí con el tema oyentes, pero el programa ya llegó a su fin. Fue un gusto entrevistarlos –nos dijo- y ya la verdad salió a la luz…  
* ¡Cállate locutor! ¬¬*  
- " recuerden que hoy y mañana serán las últimas presentaciones de la banda. Adiós fans de Paramore.

- Ya no estamos al aire –exclamó un señor encargado del programa.

Cielos… ¿por qué tienen que preguntar esa clase de cosas?  
Y… ¿por qué rayos Josh le respondió al locutor de forma triste?

O no… al parecer nuestro acuerdo de ser "Amigos" y mantenernos en paz para beneficio mutuo y de los demás ¡no le sirvió de nada!

*… y a mí tampoco…*


	6. Disneyland

**Capítulo VI**

El concierto de la noche pasada nos fue bien, sólo que no podía quitarme los recuerdos de la bendita entrevista reciente.

Desde ese día han circulado por las revistas, páginas de internet, programas televisivos y radiales la GRAN NOTICIA: "Hayley y Josh ya no son novios" "Los integrantes de Paramore, Josh y Hayley terminaron" "Joshley llegó a su fin" esos eran algunos de los títulos que encabezaban las noticias.  
¡Acaso esto podía ser peor! Pues…si. Ya que, para concluir, me compré todas esas revistas ¡soy la persona más masoquista del mundo!

Creo que nada ni nadie pueda mejorar mi estado de ánimo el día de hoy…

- Hayley, te tengo una buena notica –exclamó Zac.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Como todos te hemos visto que estás triste –o Dios. Mi estado de ánimo es más que obvio- decidimos complacerte ésta vez; así que el día de hoy escogerás el lugar que quisieras que visitemos.

Una sonrisa pícara iluminó mi rostro.

…

- ¡¿DISNEYLANDIA? –dijeron Jere, John e incluso Josh al unisono, con cara de fastidio. Ya estaba claro que los tres no les gustaba la idea. Pero ya no tenía solución y hablaron tarde. Todos nos encontrábamos en Magic Kingdom y los únicos que estaban felices éramos Taylor, Zac y yo. Desde niña quería ir a los parques de Disney así que sería un desperdicio pasar ésta oportunidad.

Corrimos por todos lados como los propios turistas y nos tomábamos fotos con cualquiera de esos muñequitos que iban por el parque. Algunos nos pidieron autógrafos pero el resto del tiempo nos sentimos como si fuésemos personas "comunes y corrientes".

- ¿A cuál atracción subiremos primero? ¡YA va! ¡A ESA! –dije señalando a una gigantesca montaña rusa.  
- Hayley, es un poco fuerte para ti –dijo Zac. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada- ¿por que mejor nos subimos primero a ese?  
Su dedo apuntaba a un carrusel. Yo lo volví a fulminar con la mirada y le hice un gesto grosero con la mano.  
- Ok. Subamos a la montaña rusa…

La fila era grande pero avanzaba constantemente.  
- ¡Nos falta poco! –hablé como lo haría una niñita emocionada. Todos nosotros estábamos formando a excepción de John que se sentó en una banca lejana mientras hacía llamadas telefónicas.

Cuando ya nos tocaba subirnos, un hombre nos señaló los asientos en los que nos correspondía en la montaña rusa. Como yo era la primera, me pusieron en el primer asiento el cual era para dos personas, a Taylor le tocó en el puesto de atrás, y lo mismo pasó con Zac y jéremy y otros chicos que se habían coleado. Hasta que Josh le tocó sentarse a mi lado…  
*¡Rayos!* ¬¬  
Bueno, estas son las clásicas cosas que les ocurren a los Ex's.

…Y el carro avanzó. La sonrisa se me vino abajo y el miedo y los nervios me estaban comiendo. ¡YA ME QUIERO BAJAR!

Por solamente un impulso, tomé la mano de Josh fuertemente y durante todo el recorrido de la atracción y grité como loca hasta que se detuvo. Pero claro que algo así pasaría ya que es la primera vez que me monto en una montaña rusa, y seguramente le hubiese tomado a la mano a cualquiera que fuese la persona que hubiese estada a mi lado.

Oh… las atracciones mecánicas te hacen hacer cosas indebidas.  
Mierda.

Espero que no lo haya notado  
*Uich ¡no te hagas la tonta Hayley!*

- Oye, Hay –me llamó Taylor que venía a mis espaldas cuando nos bajamos de la atracción.  
- ¿Qué pasa Tay?  
- ¿Por qué estuviste agarrándole la mano a Josh?  
- ¿¡Qué! ¿cómo viste?  
- Hayley, responde mi pregunta.  
- ¡Qué! Tenía miedo ¡No me critiques!  
- ¿Pero que…?  
No dejé que terminara de hablar y me fui a pasos rápidos.

Estábamos caminando por el parque y Josh caminó hacia mí, eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.  
- Hayley ¿tienes sed?  
* Uff que alivio… ya me estaba asustando*  
- Mmm… si por favor. Un redbull.  
Josh se fue, y en un par de minutos se sentó con nosotros en las bancas.

- Toma –dijo dándome 2 redbulls.  
- Pero…  
- Compré dos para ti y dos para mi. Por si acaso te da sed más tarde.  
- Gracias –respondí con una sonrisa la cual Josh me devolvió.

¿Acaso no es lindo? Me conoce tanto que sabe que me da mucha sed…  
¡Qué!  
¿Qué estoy pensando?  
Dios.

Dejé a un lado mis ridículos pensamientos y me tomé la bebida en pequeños sorbos. Josh también tomo la suya como para imitarme. Seguí con el jueguito y la segunda me la tomé de un golpe; Josh hizo lo mismo.

… Unos minutos después parecía una niña después de comer cientos de dulces en Halloween. Tenía energía de sobra y ¡¿qué mejor manera de gastarla en juegos mecánicos?

- Genial ¿ahora donde nos subiremos? Quiero ir al Demolizador o mejor al Tornado, o mejor a la otra montaña rusa que está por aquí cerca o…  
- ¡Calmate Hayley! –dijo Jeremy- …estás tan enérgica como Josh. Ambos me tienen mareado.  
- Bueno, ¿quieres subir al Demolizador conmigo Taylor? –él negó con la cabeza- ¿y que hay de ti, Zac?  
- No Hay, otra atracción y vomito.  
- Ah… que aburridos son ustedes… -comente con los brazos cruzados.  
- Vamos al Demolizador nosotros Hayley –dijo Josh sonriendo.  
- ¡Genial!

Corrimos hasta la fila –que era corta- y luego subimos al juego.

-... ¡O POR DIOS! ¡La MEJOR atracción de todas!  
- Definitivamente, ninguna la supera –coincidió Josh.

Salimos y luego nos dirigimos hasta el inmenso castillo de Magic Kingdom –era tan genial como en los folletos- y subimos unas escaleras.

- Hayley, no creo que debamos estar aquí –murmuró Josh detrás de mí.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? –volteé a mirarlo.  
- Porque aquí no hay nadie.  
- Y eso que im… ¡mira! Ahí hay una puerta semi abierta.

Me asomé por ésta asegurándome que no había nadie y luego encendí la luz.  
- Hayley ¡este es el cuarto de limpieza! –exclamó Josh entrando al pequeño cuartico. Yo me estaba riendo.

- ¡¿Por qué te ries? –dijo un poco enojado pero también divertido.  
- No lo sé –respondí entre risas.  
- El redbull te afectó –comentó el y ambos reímos.  
- ¿Puedes creer que todavía estoy temblando? ¡el Demolizador me volvió loca!

Nos observamos un rato, ambos con la misma sonrisita en la cara, hasta que me rendí. Mi impulso enérgico tomó desprevenido a Josh y técnicamente me abalancé sobre él y lo besé. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el sin pensarlo dos veces él me tomó por las caderas. Luego, me excedí a tal punto que enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y continuamos besándonos con frenesí y desesperación…

"Oh… las atracciones mecánicas –y las bebidas energéticas- te hacen hacer cosas indebidas"


	7. Las mejores consecuencias

**Capítulo VII**

Oh oh  
¡Qué locura acabo de hacer!

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida ¿qué podría pensar Josh de mí? ¿Qué soy una impulsiva, una cualquiera? ¿Qué estoy enloqueciendo? O peor ¡¿Qué aún lo AMO? (mm… debería organizar mis prioridades). Cuando estoy con él el tiempo siempre transcurre rápido, pero ahora todo parecía en cámara lenta. Reaccioné "temprano" y me separé de Josh. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme con su mirada, pero no tuve de otra…

Mis párpados se abrieron lentamente mientras mi respiración agitada se iba normalizando al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco. Los ojos, los labios, toda su cara estaba inexpresiva. No hacía ademán de mostrar algún gesto de alegría ni de confusión, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Estaba nerviosa esperando su reacción. Algún comentario por su parte, ya que yo, en estas circunstancias, no tenía el valor para ser la primera en decir algo.

- Hayley –murmuró su dulce voz con calma, y su rostro aún seguía "sereno".  
- Discúlpame Jo… -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle; ni siquiera pude pronunciar su nombre. Abrí la puerta y salí con los ojos apunto de soltar un millón de lágrimas.

- ¡Hayley espera! –exclamó, pero yo no me detuve y bajé las escaleras. En uno de los escalones Josh me tomó por el brazo e hizo que volteara hacia él; yo no levanté mi rostro del suelo. No quería que me viera llorar, y por consiguiente, darle lástima. Lástima es lo último que quisiera que sintiese alguien por mí.

- Hayless, mírame –dijo tiernamente tomando mi mentón para que subiera mi rostro- no te alteres… no llores por favor.  
- Nunca me había sentido tan patética –dije sollozando y evitando ver sus ojos.  
- No eres patética… -dijo con una sonrisa la cual no le pude devolver a causa de mi semblante de tristeza en el rostro. Josh suspiró – no quiero verte así y ésta no es la única vez. Desde ayer has estado muy triste, no sólo Zac y los otros chicos lo notaron… yo también. Creo que ya es hora de que seas feliz.  
- Josh, yo no…  
- Hayley… –interrumpió con calma- por favor. Permítete ser feliz.  
- Pero no puedo. Cada decisión que tomo no sólo me compromete a mí, sino a los demás. He hecho muchas cosas que han dejado huella en otras personas… y no tengo la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo –le contaba todavía sollozando- y al final, esas personas no son las únicas que salen perdiendo… yo también. Y, para serte franca, yo ya no quiero seguir con esto. Prefiero mantenerme al margen antes de volver a cometer otro maldito error. Me rindo.

La expresión del rostro de Josh era indescriptible. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Acarició mi rostro con su mano derecha y retiró una lagrima que corría por mi mejilla con su pulgar. Yo cerré mis ojos y él me dio un delicado beso en la frente.

- Hayley… -dijo en un susurro. Levanté mi rostro y lo miré detenidamente.  
- ¿Si?  
Esperé impaciente lo que dijera a continuación.  
- No sé si esto te sirva de ayuda o si sea cierto, pero creo que ambos nos sentimos muy solos en éste momento.  
- Nunca antes habías tenido tanto la razón.

Josh tomó mi rostro con sus manos y nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, un poco diferente al anterior ya que no era desesperado ni frenético, pero éste… este beso era igual de dulce como el primero que nos dimos hace un par de años atrás.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Josh con esa peculiar sonrisa suya.  
Yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, será mejor que regresemos con el grupo. Se está haciendo tarde.

Josh llamó a Zac al celular y éste le dijo que estaban en una tiendita de recuerdos cerca de la salida. Nosotros nos dirigimos hasta allá como si nada (porque si los chicos nos observaban llegar tomados de las manos…ui) ahora que lo pienso, todavía estoy confundida, no tengo idea si Josh y yo de verdad somos novios otra vez o no, si lo haremos público o lo mantendremos en secreto… bueno, ahora es que me quedaba tiempo para conversar con él.

De todo corazón, quiero que Josh esté igual de seguro que yo en cuanto a la perspectiva en la que vemos lo que hay entre los dos. No sabía cuan tanto lo había extrañado. Su presencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su calor, sus besos, caricias… y ¡ay bueno! Todas esas cosas lindas propias de él xD

…

Eran casi las 9 de la noche, lamentablemente no nos pudimos quedar para presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iniciaba a medianoche.

Estábamos en el auto y yo observaba la carretera por la ventana. Los autos iban y venían y un rato más tarde, gotas de lluvia estaban chocando en el parabrisas. Fingí que tenía sueño y "me quedé dormida", lo cual era una táctica perfecta para apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de Josh el cual estaba a mi izquierda. Aww.

Día 9

6:40 pm.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar el último show aquí en Los Ángeles. Yo estaba en el camerino aplicándome un poco de maquillaje y Jeremy estaba atrás de mí practicando algunos acordes en su bajo.

- Hayley, nos quedan 20 minutos –informó mirando su reloj.  
- Ok. Sólo estoy terminando de ponerme el rímel y ya.

El concierto iba genial, el público enloquecido, y yo… feliz. ¡FELIZ! Uufff ¡hace muchísimo que no me sentía de esta manera!  
Presentamos unas 8 canciones y la próxima era "My heart" aaww la amo… especialmente porque los únicos en el escenario seremos Josh con su guitarra y yo.

… La canción empezó y yo comencé a cantar. A mitad de la canción el sentimentalismo me llegó al ver a todos nuestro hermosos fans moviéndose a la melodía y con los teléfonos celulares encendidos que desde mi punto de vista se asemejaban a miles de estrellas. Volteé a ver a Josh el cual también me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Josh puso los ojos como platos y me miró alterado.  
¡Ahorita es que me acabo de dar cuenta que dejé de cantar!

O por Dios. ¡¿Cómo era? Mmm… ¡AAH SE ME OLVIDO LA LETRA!

La armoniosa voz de Josh empezó a citar el coro. Lo miré a los ojos y éste sonrió mientras seguía cantando. El público me ayudo cantando más fuerte para que recordase la letra y luego… seguí cantando con más ánimo, y al finalizar la canción toda la multitud aplaudió como nunca antes.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por mi rostro.****


	8. Guerra

**Capítulo VIII**

- Nos fue genial Hayless –dijo Josh dándome un abrazo.  
- Cierto… oye –yo callé y el me mostró su espectacular sonrisa, eso hizo que me sonrojara- …mmm, gracias.  
- ¿Por qué..? ahh. De nada.  
- Josh …  
- Ajam  
- ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?  
- Ajam  
- En otro lugar, por favor.  
- claro

Entramos al camerino 3, ahí estaba John, así que fuimos al próximo pero estaba ocupado. Me resigné y abrí la puerta de un cuarto de utilería.

- Oye, alguno de los chicos lo sabe? –pregunté señalando con mi dedo a Josh y a mi.  
- No. ¿Y tu ya le dijiste a alguien?  
- Nop.  
Aaah, que bueno. Por un momento pensé que Josh pensaba que entre ambos no había nada definido aún.  
- Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté preocupada.  
- Mmm… no lo sé. Por mí está bien si quieres que lo hagamos público, pero si no… no te presionaré Hayless –dijo con una sonrisa y luego se acercó y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Yo me sonrojé como un tomate y dejé salir una risita estúpida.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó dramático.  
- No nada…  
- Ooh… acaso ¿todavía de pones nerviosa…? –dijo con una voz que me pareció mega sexy xD  
- No, para na-nada – ups, tartamudeé ¡qué forma de delatarse!  
- ¿En serio?...

Insistió con la pregunta. Yo estaba a punto de responderle pero él se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello.  
Se me escapó un suspiro el cual Josh interrumpió con un beso.

- ¿En serio?...  
Volvió a decir.  
Uiich. A veces Josh puede llegar a ser arrebatadoramente sexy cuando se lo propone.

Se acercó más y me comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a mi mandíbula.  
- Éste cuarto me recuerda a la otra vez… en Disneyland –susurró.  
- Josh, no es el momento… -él me interrumpió, otra vez, con otro beso- Josh ya… -y él seguía sin hacerme caso- ¡Ya! ¡ya estoy molesta! –exclamé con falso enojo y Josh se alejó ¿riéndose?  
- ¡¿Qué? –dije chistosa en vez de enfadada.  
- Amo cuando te enojas –sonrió.  
- Aaashh –le rodeé los ojos y crucé los brazos "molesta".

- Hayley, Josh ¿están a…? –cuando Jeremy abrió la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era más que explícita- Ooh.. ¿Qué hacen? Bueno, no importa. Ya, nos tenemos que ir al autobús. ¡dense prisa!

Oh Dios. Agradezco al cielo que Jeremy no quiso insistir con la pregunta. Así que por ese lado, estoy calmada.  
- Hayley –me llamó Josh cuando estábamos caminando hacia el bus.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Qué crees que pensará Jere?

- Créeme, Jeremy puede ser bastante reservado, pero no es tonto.

Oh… Josh tenía toda la razón.  
Aunque… Jere es el chico más confiable que he conocido y no creo que sea capaz de contarles a los demás antes de hablar conmigo.

…

Ya estábamos en camino hacia Seattle. John nos había informado que programó un concierto en Boston y luego teníamos una presentación extra para recaudar fondos a una asociación benéfica en Cleveland. Después de lo ocurrido con Josh y Jeremy, nunca volví a tocar el tema.

…Pasaron dos días; los cuales fueron un tanto molestos ya que estuvimos todo ese tiempo encerrados en el bus. Para matar el aburrimiento jugamos cartas, vimos películas y contamos chistes.

Lo que sí fue una verdadera tortura: ver a Josh todos los días y tratarlo como a los demás. Eso fue lo peor. Era terrible verlo y toparme con él de vez en cuando y sólo dirigirle miradas pasajeras y frases corrientes, cuando por dentro quería abrazarlo por horas… pero no era lo correcto. Josh había dejado la elección de hacer nuestra reconciliación pública en mis manos…

Y yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Después de dos largos días no retrocedería. Aún tenían que aclararme muchas cosas y también tenía que hablar con Josh.  
Dos pendientes sin resolver.

Día 12

- ¡TIERRA! ¡al fin tierra! –exclamó Taylor al bajar del autobús.

La noche anterior nos la pasamos viendo televisión y tomando café y cuando llegamos a Seattle el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana. John había reservado habitaciones en un hotel costoso.

Al entrar a la recepción lo primero que vi fue la hermosa lámpara gigante de cristales que colgaba majestuosamente del techo. Había un ramo inmenso de flores exóticas en la mesa central y personas con trajes elegantes se paseaban por doquier.

Nos dirigimos hasta nuestras habitaciones y, por primera vez, John tuvo el lindo gesto de darme una habitación propia. Para mí solita. En su mayoría era bueno, pero… francamente sin los chicos… la soledad sería mi única compañera esta vez.

Tomé mis cosas y entré al cuarto. Era igual de lujoso que la recepción del hotel. Tiré mi equipaje en el suelo y me di un baño.

…

Alguien tocaba la puerta desenfrenadamente así que me acerqué a abrirla.  
- ¡Hola Hayley! Nosotros vamos a ir a la piscina ¡ven! –dijo Taylor alegre; él ya tenía puesto el traje de baño, tenía una toalla colgándole sobre el hombro y el protector solar en mano.  
- ¡Genial! Bajo en unos minutos. Permíteme cambiarme.  
- Ok.

Me puse mi traje de baño, y por encima un short con una camisa. Bajé hasta la piscina y me encontré con los chicos.

- ¡Qué bien Hayley! Me alegra que vinieras –dijo Zac secándose con una toalla al salir de la piscina.  
- O por Dios ¡Esta piscina es excelente! Adoraré a John por el resto de mi vida –comenté dejando mis cosas encima de una mesita- oigan ¿y… Josh dónde está?  
- Dijo que ahorita viene –habló Taylor.

Por curiosidad mire en dirección a Jeremy a ver si con mi comentario hizo un gesto o algo… no sé. Pero creo que no le dio mucha importancia. Así que volteé y no continué preocupándome. Estoy en la piscina de un lujoso hotel y con el mejor clima veraniego de Seattle. En un momento como éste no cabe la palabra "preocupación"

Josh llegó usando una camiseta y unos shorts. Me dedicó una sonrisa discreta –ya que estábamos en presencia de los chicos- y se sentó en una silla a mi lado.  
- Pss, Josh –susurré- necesito hablar contigo un momento.  
- Ok –susurró, luego habló dirigiéndose a los demás- chicos, Hayley y yo vamos a comprar unas limonadas ¿alguno quiere?  
- Yo por favor –dijo Taylor alzando la mano.

Josh y yo nos fuimos en dirección a la barra pero luego cruzamos y nos fuimos a un pasillo solo, para evitar inconvenientes.

- Josh, ya decidí que la mejor opción es mantener esto en secreto.  
- Oh… bueno. Lo que decidas para mí está bien –aceptó sonriendo.  
- Ok. Así que… en los próximos días hasta nuevo aviso actuaremos normal en público ¿entendido?  
- Entendido capitán –dijo chistoso. Yo reí.  
- …bueno… ahora que estamos sólos… no hay por qué actuar como amigos –dije en un extraño intento por sonar sexy. Me acerqué a Josh provocándolo, pero él me tomó de hombros y me separó ¡¿Ahora qué!  
- Ahorita no, Hayley.  
- Pero ¿por qué? ¡Estamos solos!  
- Éste es un lugar Público.  
- Aaasshh –rodeé los ojos y crucé los brazos- Josh… no seas malo –dije con cara de perrito abandonado.  
- NO. ¡tú misma lo dijiste! "…actuaremos normal en público" –cito imitando mi voz en un tono extremadamente agudo.  
- Oye ¡yo no hablo así! –me quejé dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.  
Ambos reímos.

…  
- Hey Josh ¡¿y mi limonada? –preguntó Taylor.  
- Aah… ya, ya no había –se excusó Josh- oigan vamos a zambullirnos a la piscina ¿Quieren?  
- Ok, espera un segundo. Primero llamare a mamá –dijo Zac tomando su celular.

Josh se quitó la camiseta teatralmente imitando a los protagonistas guapos de las películas.

Ay no.  
¡YA SE LO QUE SE TRAE ENTRE MANOS!  
Uich. Seguro que pretende provocarme de la forma más cruel y despiadada posible. Y no sólo eso ¡también quiere darme celos! Unas cuantas chicas dirigieron su atención sólo a él y a sus fuertes músculos.  
*Zorras ¬¬ *

Josh se quitó el short y luego se metió a la piscina con un perfecto clavado.

¿Ah, sí?

Entonces, si Josh quiere guerra…  
… guerra tendrá.

Me puse en pie me quité la camisa y los shorts de la misma forma teatral y sensual como lo hizo Josh, quedándome en mi perfecto bikini rojo esmeralda y luego me quité la coleta de caballo sacudiendo mi cabello "sensualmente"

Lo bueno fue que unos cuántos chicos –nada feos, debo decir- se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta ¡incluso Zac, Jeremy y Taylor!  
*¡Já! ¡ahí tienes Josh!*

- ¡WOOW! –dijo Jeremy quitándose los lentes.  
- Dios Hayley –dijo Zac colgando la llamada con su madre y dejando el celular sobre la mesa- luces… ¡woow! –comentó mirándome una vez más de abajo para arriba.  
- Hayley –llamó Taylor sin quitarme los ojos- me siento en una auténtica filmación de Baywatch… ¡Dios! Si no fueses mi amiguita del alma, sería capaz de…

- ¡AL AGUA!  
Josh me cargó brutalmente y me arrojo a la piscina.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo y se lanzaron con nosotros.

Jugamos y nadamos por horas hasta que Jeremy, Taylor y Zac se fueron a buscar comida. Salí de la piscina y tomé mi toalla.  
- ¿qué pretendes? –preguntó a mis espaldas.  
-Lo mismo que tú…  
- ¡Aaah! Ahora… estamos en guerra ¿cierto? –dijo alzando una ceja.  
- Tu pediste guerra… y eso es lo que obtendrás Josh –comenté con picardía.

* uuu.. Esto será bueno*


End file.
